


Prompt: We've Got Chemistry

by jadelikethering



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelikethering/pseuds/jadelikethering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted: Kurt and Blaine have to study for their college exams..lets just say the books aren’t getting much use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: We've Got Chemistry

“Blaine, cut it out, come on….I’m trying to study….Blaine,” Kurt says as he keeps his eyes focused on the textbook that was carefully placed on his thighs. He playfully shoves the boy at his side who is currently nuzzling his face into his neck. Blaine pulls back with a pout and crosses his arms over his chest defiantly before leaning back against the couch. Kurt rolls his eyes and looks back down at his book with a small smirk on his lips as his boyfriend grumbles quietly under his breath. The young couple is currently sitting on the floor of their crammed apartment, leaning against their couch studying for their finals for their fall semester. Well, that is what they were supposed to be doing, but unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine clearly had other plans. Kurt attempts to keep his focus on his text book, trying to memorize the chemical equations he’d be required to know for his Chemistry exam. His eyebrows knit together in concentration as his lips move quickly, reciting the letters and subscripts under his breath.

“It’s calcium three, not two,” Blaine says quietly from Kurt’s side, not looking in his boyfriend’s direction. Kurt’s head snaps in Blaine’s direction with a raised eyebrow, taking in the man’s relaxed posture. Blaine’s head is tilted back on the couch with his eyes closed, not even bothering to pretend to study like he had been doing previously. His textbook on the French Revolution was tossed to the side with his stack of colorful notecards, long forgotten, his arms still crossed and his legs extended. “Just look at the textbook again if you don’t believe me, it’s right there,” Blaine says with a small smirk on his lips, feeling Kurt’s skeptical gaze on him.

Kurt sniffs and tilts his nose up slightly as he glances down at the book before scoffing and turning to look at Blaine again. “How do you remember that?” he asks frustration evident in his voice. It wasn’t that Kurt was envious of Blaine’s intelligence, he was simply frustrated that someone Blaine managed to make everything look so much easier. Kurt never had a problem with History or English, he usually did well in his science classes as well, but for some reason Chemistry never seemed to click. But for Blaine, it seemed almost effortless and Kurt was seconds away from simply begging his boyfriend to take his exam for him.

“I just studied it a lot, I guess,” Blaine says with a slight shrug as he opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side to look at Kurt. “As cheesy as it sounds, putting equations into songs works really well,” he admits with a growing smile, “if you sing it it sticks better.”

Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes at the advice, turning back to the text book. However, much to Blaine’s amusement, Kurt hums quietly as he returns to his studying. Blaine smirks and lets out a quiet laugh as he sits up again and pulls his knees to his chest. He wraps his arms around his legs and pull them against his chest before dropping his face to rest his cheek on his knee, his eyes never leaving Kurt. The couple sits like that for a little while longer, Blaine watching with a content smile as Kurt continues to recite the formulas. Kurt’s eyebrows pull together in frustration as he messes up another equation, and worries his lip slightly as he tries to figure out how to remember the correct one.

“You’re adorable when you’re frustrated, you know,” Blaine says conversationally as he lifts up his face from his knee to grin at Kurt, eliciting a snort from Kurt as the brunette keeps his eyes on the text book. “Kurt…I think you’ve studied enough for a while,” he says after a few minutes of silence, realizing his comment wasn’t getting him anywhere. Blaine reaches out and quickly snatches the textbook from his boyfriend’s lap and snaps it shut. He throws it to his side before moving to kneel on his knees beside Kurt and leaning forward so their faces are only inches apart. “I think it’s time for a break,” he says with a small smile.

Kurt’s mouth his hanging open slightly from surprise at Blaine’s sudden action, but he quickly snaps it shut and narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. “Oh, is that so?” Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow. “Well, I think it’s time to continue studying. You’ve distracted me enough,” he says before attempting to reach past Blaine for his book, but Blaine’s hand on his shoulder stops him. Blaine leans forward despite his protests and presses a soft kiss to his lips. Kurt’s hand pauses and he instantly relaxes, instinctively kissing back, feeling Blaine’s lips curve into a small smile. Both men part their lips slightly in time with each other, their movements perfectly in sync after years of practice. Kurt’s breathe catches in this throat as Blaine shifts to straddle his legs, never separating their mouths. “Blaine, I have to study,” Kurt mumbles against his boyfriend’s lips as they part slightly for air.

“Shut up,” Blaine says with a breathy lap before catching Kurt’s lips in a heated kiss, his tongue carefully moving against Kurt’s. “The textbook will be there when we’re done…besides,” he mumbles, pulling back slightly with a smirk. “This chemistry is a little more interesting, don’t you think?” he teases, causing Kurt to laugh before kissing him again. Blaine moves his hand’s to Kurt’s face, tenderly holding his face as he deepens the kiss. “I love you so much,” he whispers against his boyfriend’s lips, all traces off teasing gone from his tone. Blaine made a point in their relationship to remind Kurt how much he loved him as frequently as possible, never wanting there to be a doubt. Especially after their dark period in Blaine’s senior year of high school, the younger man wanted to be sure Kurt never felt insecure about their relationship again.

“I love you too,” Kurt says back with a smile as he moves a hand to Blaine’s hair, pulling gently at the dark curls. “Always,” he says quietly.


End file.
